


Eyes Behind The Glass

by BrokenBranches



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cat and Mouse, F/M, Fluff, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBranches/pseuds/BrokenBranches
Summary: Coraline Hemings, a nurse and caregiver is transferred from Virginia Mental Hospital to the Baltimore Hospital for The Criminally Insane where she meets the infamous serial killer and psychiatrist Dr. Hannibal Lecter. As the future unfolds, she slowly finds herself caught between ethical responsibility and emotional longing. Once her choice is made, there is no going back.(Authors Note: I am still currently reading the series as of right now but I've watched all of the movies. Please forgive any character inaccuracies and mistakes. Also I will be tweaking and adjusting the original plot to fit my characters time line but I will keep in all the iconic moments that made us fall in love with Dr. Lecter. I hope you all enjoy!)





	1. First Days Are Always The Worst

The old van rattled and screeched as it pulled into it's parking spot. Coraline Hemings jiggled the keys out of the ignition, huffing as she did so. She peered out of the windshield that faced the large cement building. She supposed it was both an honor and an insult to be transferred to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, or as some of her old coworkers at the Virgina Mental Hospital had called the 'Cannibal Hotel'. She knew her credentials as a nurse caught their eye, and the pay was sure as hell better, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy. At her previous job, the worst of the patients she had to deal with where the worried schizo's that would sometimes escape to ferment the nearby bushes, now she would be dealing with the darkest of mental disfiguration. Coraline pulled down the sunshade, checking her face in the mirror and straightening her uniform. Today would be her first day.   
After being admitted in she was immediately sent to the chief of the hospitals office, Dr. Fredrick Chilton. Coraline seated herself on one of the leather chairs that squeaked in protest whenever she moved and crossed her legs, tapping her foot on the carpeted floor. She jumped hearing the click of the door open and close.   
"Good morning, Miss. Hemings is it?" Chilton's voice rang from behind her as he shuffled off his coat. His office was neat and clean save for the bundles of files and papers that littered his mahogany desk.   
Coraline assented.  
"Forgive me for being late-there was a crash on the highway 45 that caused a bunch a traffic" he grunted walking over to his desk, not bothering to conceal his wondering eyes that went from her legs to her chest and then finally to her eyes; causing a shiver to run up her spine.   
'No there wasn't,' she thought 'I took the same highway here.' She pursed her lips, giving him a tight smile.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss-" he paused opening one of the files on his desk "Coraline."   
"Please-just call me Cora." She said politely, shining him a professional grin which Chilton returned. He shook her hand.   
"Well Cora it says here that you attended Moran State and finished with a degree in nursing..are you pursuing any other form of education?"  
"In Psychology and Ethics yes."   
"Interesting," he sighed out his eyes glazing over as he looked into her file, a feeble attempt at looking interested.   
"Well I believe that's all in order- have you signed all the papers and documents?"   
"Yes"   
"Good, after what happened last time the last thing we need is a lawsuit on our hands"  
"You're taking about the incident with Dr.Lecter and the nurse?" Chilton paused at the mention of his name, his face hardening. Cora could see the grinding of his teeth behind his thin lips.   
"Yes. Precisely. You heard about that I presume?" He said in a colder tone, one of the veins in his forehead bulging out despite his curt smile.   
"Yes, it's a hard thing to miss Doctor."  
"Well then, I suppose it would be a..waste of time to fill you in on the kind of maniacs we have here. Since you already know. He doesn't react well to treatment-if he reacts at all."  
"What does he do? If you don't mind me asking."   
"I've given him almost every goddamn psychiatric test in the book, but the man won't comply- he folded the last one I gave him into a damn origami swan" he huffed.  
"I've heard that he writes to a lot of colleges. His work even being featured in some of their newsletters" Coraline said.  
Chilton didn't reply at first, he was getting frustrated. The discussion of Hannibal Lecter was obviously a sensitive one to the doctor. He sighed through clenched teeth, his once friendly demeanor altogether grew condescending.   
"It's almost pathetic how they crowd that madman." He tried to hide his bitter tone, but Cora easily picked up on it.  
"I'll save myself the trip and have Clarke lead you down through the security, he will fill you in on all the procedures with the patients including Lecter, you'll share an office with and one other attendant. There you will supervise the patients." He settled himself back down into his seat, fumbling with his tie and pressing a button over on his phone.   
"Mary send Clarke up to my office. The new attendant is here."   
He folded his hands over his stomach- a stone expression on his face. Cora shifted from one side to the other in her chair, picking her nails as she usually did. When the attendant knocked Chilton turned to some files in his desk,   
"Have a good day Miss. Hemings." He mumbled flipping through the files. Cora nodded her head, grabbing her bag and walking out down the hall with Clarke.   
Clarke was a tall old man, easily towering over her. Late fifties. The two walked past the first door towards the cells.   
"It'll be a few weeks before we have your identification badge printed, but in the meantime you'll use the visitor card that we give to lawyers sometimes when they visit the patients."   
When they finally reached the last door Clarke stopped and said sternly,  
"Now I know they briefed you beforehand on all our inmates. Is that correct"  
"Yes, and I've read their care files beforehand as well, conduct and everything."   
"Including Lecter-?"   
"Especially Lecter, they where..rather imperative on the matter." She replied shifting her weight from one foot to the other.  
"Well just know that there's a security guard down the hall to the left, call for him if you need to, and.. a point of personal advice, don't let Lecter get into your head, he has a habit for toying with people"  
"Got it."   
"Good- now I'm going to signal the guards to let you in, you have a cart that has their medication, files etc. Good luck out there doll face." He assured before waving over to the other attendant. The two heavy metal doors creaked open, slamming loudly behind her and echoing down the dark stone halls. Swallowing the lump in her throat Cloraline gripped the carts handle tightly and began her stops. The first stop was a patient named Paul Bateman, who had no hesitation in describing in full confidence what he wanted to do to her rectal region had he been free of the metal barrier between them. She showed no reaction, despite the sick feeling growing in her stomach, perspiration going down the back of her neck. She gave him and some of the other lunatics their prescribed medication, her hands beginning to tremble as it droned on.   
"I'd rip those pretty little eyes of yours out and suck on them" She heard one yell from behind, spitting at her shoes. She quickened her pace as she went down the list of her assigned inmates, one horror show after another, until there was one patient left, and notably the one she had been most frightened to meet.   
She could see the acrylic plexiglass from where she stood, the cool toned LED lights casting an artificial beam within the cell. Cloraline sighed, the wheels screeching out as she slowly made her way to the viewing of his cell. Hannibal sat at his table on the far right side, his crimson eyes invested deeply into one of his books, a pad of soft paper and one of his felt tipped pens in hand taking notes. Cloraline stopped once she reached the center of the viewing, watching him with quiet interest. She slowly diverted her gaze to the stone walls that where covered in elaborate drawings.  
"One second dear, I will only need a moment longer." His surprisingly calm voice rang, his stare never lifting from the page.   
"..Take your time Dr.Lecter, sorry for interrupting." She replied smoothly.  
Hannibal's gaze froze in spot, before raising to the glass in front of him. "You're new. I've never seen you here before. What is your name?" He asked politely watching her with quizzical interest. Cora couldn't help but stare back, her blood running cold in her veins. "Cora Hemings doctor"  
"No, your full name, please."  
"Coraline Hemings" She replied again, her voice wavering slightly.  
"Ah Coraline Hemings," He sighed out, "Are you my new nurse? I suppose you've heard what happened to the last one."   
"I am, and I did."   
"What did you think? Chilton took away my books for nearly a year after that." His face had an eerie stillness to it as he spoke, his eyes never blinking.  
"He took away your books Dr.Lecter?" She asked, dodging the question which he noticed.   
"Chilton often does, it pleases him to toy with the power he has, it compensates for his lack of success. But back to my question Miss.Hemings, what did you think about what happened to the previous nurse before you?" He persisted grinningly.  
"I suppose the only way to answer that correctly is if I knew why such a thing happened in the first place." She replied with a small smile.  
"Ah, clever girl, yes. I must admit that you're the first nurse to walk in here that doesn't reek of some atrocious drugstore perfume and cheap boxed hair dye. She chewed a lot of gum, mostly to cover her ashtray breath, but she never closed her mouth, leaving me to hear the clicking of her teeth and saliva as she chewed." He was standing now as he spoke, inches away from the glass right in front of her.   
"Is that then why you attacked her doctor? Because she irritated you?" Coraline asked curiously.  
"No." He replied, his grin widening.  
"Then why did you? If that's not to forward to ask."  
"I wanted to know the flavor of gum she was chewing, it must of been good since she chewed it so much." Coraline paused, shifting from one side to the other as she was locked in his red eyed gaze.   
"And..did you like the flavor..Doctor?" She questioned hesitantly.  
"I found it rather cheap and disappointing, I liked the taste of her tongue much better." Hannibals expression never faltered, though his eyes widened considerably with both gratification and interest to Coraline's horrified expression.   
For his own amusement he suddenly pressed his hands onto the glass and bore his teeth at her, like an animal in a cage, causing Coraline to startle and jump. Pleased with her fearful reaction he stepped back from the glass, folding his hands neatly behind his back. The two fell into silence as they stared at one another, Coraline regaining her composure.  
"Tell me Coraline, do I frighten you?" He asked with that eerie polite smile.   
"In some ways yes doctor." She replied calmly, despite her heart racing behind her rib cage.  
"Do the other inmates here frighten you?"   
"No, they make me uncomfortable."   
"Like Mr.Paul up there- he has some rather interesting fantasies about you. I caught most of it," He turned from the glass, his back now facing her as he viewed his own drawings. "I see you liked my drawings Coraline." He changed the subject again.  
"I do, you're an amazing artist Doctor," She said carefully. Her eyes following the rows of drawings. "What's-Whats that one of up at the top?" She asked, pointing towards one of his many landscapes. Hannibal whirled around, his expression completely professional due to muscle memory, his eyes following her finger to the drawing.   
"Ah, a beautiful piece of gothic architecture. This ancient cathedral I saw once in Spain many years ago. It's arches fascinated me."   
"You can remember all those fine details?"   
"Remembering is all you have in a place such as this." He replied, turning his crimson gaze back to her. His eyes studied her face. The oval curve of her jaw, the ebony darkness of her eyes framed by two shaped brows. Her supple lips slightly parted. A beauty almost innocent. Yes she would be an interesting subject for a future drawing.   
Hannibal and Coraline fell yet again into an almost comfortable silence. That was until his soft voice broke it.  
"The orderlies must wonder what's taking so long-" he sighed, his eyes peering down the hallway.   
"You're right doctor," she replied snapping back to her professional demeanor. She adjusted some things on her tray while Hannibal turned back to his artwork, hands still folded behind his back. "Dr.Lecter?" She asked pausing.  
"Yes?" He replied politely, turning back around once again.   
"What was Spain like?" She asked.   
Hannibal flashed her a rather gentle smile, his eyes closing at the memory. "It's warm, incredibly beautiful in the summer" His voice rang amongst the shrill cold halls.  
Coraline smiled, nodding her head. "I wish I could see it, I bet its more beautiful in person" She replied.  
"It is." Lecter watched her expression carefully, this certainly was a conversation he had no intention of forgetting.  
"Well..I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice evening doctor." She said beginning to push her cart back up the hallway.   
"Same to you Coraline.." His voice trailed behind her as she walked past his cell.  
Coraline' feet felt like lead, her head filling with air. It wasn't until she reached near the end of the hall that she was ripped from her mindset. A fling of saliva smacked against the side of her face, getting into her hair and her ear.  
"I'll fuck your fucking eye sockets till they bleed you dumb cunt!" The inmate who spat at her screamed.  
Coraline wiped her face, quickly jogging down the hall with the cart.


	2. Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot going on. I hope it isn't going too fast. It's definitely gonna slow down a bit.

The drive home was excruciatingly slow. It was almost midnight when Coraline pulled into the small garage behind the Jackson Apartments complex. The old, water stained brick giving off a particularly icky look to the building. However the rent was decent, and she sure as hell wasn’t raking in enough cash for anything better. She grabbed her purse, flipping through her keychain noisily till she found the one for her apartment on the third floor. She jiggled the key in the withered lock, giving it a nice tug before the door gave way, groaning on its rusty hinges in protest. Her eyes scanned over the small apartment, boxes still unpacked here and there amongst her old furniture. She inhaled deeply the scent of rose candles and air freshener that was plugged into each outlet to cover the musty smell within the walls, and sighed out as she slammed the door behind her. She tossed her keys onto a lamp table beside the couch, her purse dropping right next to it. She kicked off her work shoes beside the door and began to unbutton the top two buttons of her uniform before sliding the whole top off, leaving her in her undershirt. The old tv at her old apartment hadn’t been delivered yet, so she plopped herself onto the worn blue couch her friend gave her, her back sinking into the cushions. It was uncomfortably quiet, most of her neighbors being well into their seventies had most likely gone to bed by now, so the whole complex fell into an eerie silence.   
Like the silence that had fallen between Dr.Lecter and her only hours before.  
Coraline frowned at the memory, his words ringing in her head as if he had screamed them. She couldn’t describe the feeling that bubbled in her gut at the memory of his voice, how his eyes unblinkingly watched her, like a predator watching his prey before striking. Chills ran up her spine causing her to abruptly pat down the hairs that stood on the back of her neck. Hannibal Lecter was indeed terrifying, that wasn’t hard to figure out. Yet, she couldn't help but notice something else about him. How he was when he spoke, sure some of the subject matter in itself was crude, but he had delivered it with the utmost politeness. The way he had described his drawings as if he was still there, as if he could still smell the warm summer air that he once experienced many years ago. He carried himself in a refined and professional manner that was altogether alluring to Caroline. His manner and his crimes seemed a contradiction in itself.   
“Who are you?” She mumbled under her breath, racking her mind for any possible conclusion. Instead she was met with mush, her brain having taken quite the psychological beating today. She still had mountains of work to do for her classes tomorrow. Both of which she was already behind in due to the move. “Well good luck getting any sleep tonight.” She thought to herself.   
Huffing out, she stood up and walked towards her joke of a kitchen, fixing herself a large glass of wine. If she was going to get through all of this, she sure as hell wasn’t going to do it as sober as she was currently. She pulled out her notebook, it’s binds already being held together by reinforced duct tape and began looking through the scribbled notes along with the open textbook by her side that had easily took up her whole paycheck. She pressed the glass against her teeth, tilting her head back before setting it beside her on the table. Caroline clicked her pen habitually as she began writing. Her psychology professor, Dr. Edward Hanker was a real piece of work. He was in his late forties, divorced twice with three kids that never see him, and an ego so big it wouldn’t be a surprise if it was compensating for something else. His eyes wandered while he taught and often lingered in certain places too long. Coraline was a common subject to these lingering stares, influencing rather heavily her choice of clothing. 

 

Hannibal was strewn out on the cell bed, the thin mattress offering little to no cushion against the hard steel slab that was under it, his head resting on the stiff pillow. For the past several hours he had busied himself with his own mind, his hands folded neatly over his stomach, rising and falling softly with each breath he took. His thoughts fixated themselves around the woman he met today. What a subject of peculiar interest she was to him. Over and over again he revisited the conversation he had with her, the lucid images unwinding like film. He could recall her scent, a delicate mixture of her skin and artificial berry shampoo, her hair looked so silky it must of been a good brand, despite the cheapness. She was quite beautiful as well, he recalled the natural curves in her face and jaw, a scar hardly noticeable despite its different coloration rested naturally under her cheekbone. Yes she would be a great subject. His red eyes left their fixated spot on the wall to the drawing of spain she had commented on. He tried to look at it as though it were the first time, the way she had seen it. His gaze feathering down the sketched arches and curves of the cathedral.   
‘What was Spain like Dr. Lecter?’ she had asked him. His mind played over and over again the sound of her voice. He could imagine her in Spain, the warm sun illuminating her soft skin and dark hair, her eyes upturned to all the buildings in the city. He wanted to know her. He wanted to know every secret behind those lips, and every thought behind those innocent eyes.   
“Coraline, Coraline..Coraline..what a peculiar creature you are.” He mumbled to himself, sitting up in his seat.   
It was late now, though he rarely slept much at night, the cellblock was often too noisy to do anything. He stood, mindlessly reading the titles of his many books when shuffling he caught a shuffling noise emerging from Paul Bateman’s room. The one who had been quite rude and vulgar to the newest staff member. That just wouldn’t do. He smiled to himself, walking toward the glass viewing of his cell.  
“Hello Paul.” he spoke out loud enough for him to hear. “May I speak with you a moment?”

***

Coraline awoke to the frantic ringing of her home phone that rattled against the wooden table. Her heart was pounding in her head, and her eyes felt foggy. SHe had fallen asleep on the couch, her notebook sticking to her arm and her textbook abandoned on the floor. She groaned, wiping her tired eyes as she fumbled for the receiver, pressing it against her ear and giving a groggy,   
“Hello?”  
“We need you down at the hospital ASAP Hemings, there’s been an accident with one of your inmates and we need you here.” The deep voice of Clarke spoke through the phone. She could hear past the baritone calmness the urgency in his voice.  
“Accident? Wait, what happened?” She asked, more alert.  
“Good god, it’s Bateman, he bit the skin off of his own arm and tried to swallow his tongue. Listen we really need you here it’s a bloodbath” His voice sounded more startled, and she could hear in the background the lunatics screams. The receiver went quiet as it slowly slipped from Coraline's fingers to the carpeted ground.  
“Hello?”  
“Hemings you there?”  
“Hello?”  
Her heart dropped to her stomach, her lungs beginning to burn as shock gripped its hooks into her.  
She couldn’t explain how but she knew, without a single doubt in her mind, that this was Lecter’s doing. That thought alone made her blood run cold.

***

The drive to the hospital was frantic and quick, twice she almost crashed. She was going to miss her morning classes but that was honestly the last thing on her mind. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly, her teeth chattering behind her lips. She parked haphazardly and threw her keys into her pocket. As soon as she passed the front door she was ushered hurriedly towards the cell ward.  
“He’s stable for now, got him strapped down and the doctors have him packed with the heaviest sedatives we got.” Clarke said, hurriedly walking past her. He looked pale, beads of sweat running down his face.   
“You look shaken up- what the holy hell happened back there?” She asked as they quickly walked through security.  
Clarke said nothing as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb.   
“That bad?”  
“I’ll let you take a look for yourself.”  
They reached the hall east of the cell ward, and took a left down to the infirmary. The floor had crimson skidmarks, still wet.  
Bateman’s room was mostly empty, save for the medical doctor who was carefully supervising his monitors and Chilton who pressed against the side wall, his face red.  
Coraline took a brave step towards the hospital bed where the patient had been restrained.  
“Good God..” she muttered under her breath, bile rising in her throat. His forearm looked as if it had been skinned, exposing all the muscle and nerve endings. On the edges where clear teeth marks from where he had gnawed his own skin off. His mouth was held open by a dental contraption that was strapped to his head. Coraline carefully looked inside.  
“Good god!” She exclaimed, whipping her head back quickly,. Half of his tongue had been bitten off, leaving only a wet and uneven stump in his mouth.   
“He was still chewing when we got to him, the bastard swallowed all he could.” Clarke said, resting his hand over his stomach to control his impulse to vomit.  
“Do you guys know why he did this?” Coraline asked, though she already had a good idea why.  
“Other inmates told us they heard Lecter talking to Bateman before the incident occurred, he’s done this kind of thing before.” Chilton muttered bitterly through clenched teeth.  
“Yeah but to this extent?” Clarke asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“The man already had some loose screws, it wouldn’t take much for Lecter to unscrew the rest and toy around with him.” Coraline interrupted.   
Chilton nodded in her general direction.  
“I’m going to send some guys over to strap him up and put him in solitary till we get this sorted out. Coraline can go with them. God fucking dammit!" He pressed his fist against the wall, the veins in his neck protruding.  
Clarke pressed his hand carefully on the center of her back, leading her out the room back down the hall to the cellblock. Coraline shook her head, her eyebrows tightly knitting together. 

When they reached the Hannibal's cell, he had been standing in the center with his hands at his sides, that same quiet smile he wore yesterday when they met. His eyes landed directly on her and stuck, following her every movement. Coraline returned his gaze with her wide eyes, Hannibal could see her pulse throbbing in her neck from fear and adrenaline.   
"Good Morning Coraline, are you pleased with the gift I gave you?" He asked, his face twisting into a sly expression.  
"What kind of sick gift is that you son of a bitch? What the hell-"   
"I believe I was asking Miss.Hemings, Mr.Clarke." Hannibal interrupted, his gaze remaining fixated on her. “However, if you must know. Yesterday Bateman said some very vulgar things to our new Coraline, it must've shaken her up quite a bit. I told him to bite his tongue.  
There was a sense of endearment in Hannibal's crime. The horror in Coraline expression softened, and Hannibal knew that his message had been received.

Before she could reply, footsteps of security guards filed down the hall. One of the guards holding his restraints, the other wheeling around a hand truck.  
"Alright. You know the drill Lecter.. let's get to it." one of them muttered.   
Hannibal nodded, slowly turning to face the wall in the corner of the cell, his eyes lingering only a moment more on her face.  
The cell door unlocked with a heavy clunk and the guards filed in. One guard held a can of mace while the other put him in the straight coat, tightening the straps and securing his arms. Once he finished securing the coat, he directed Lecter to the hand truck, strapping him in and tightening the restraints. He then pulled out the muzzle from under his arm and loosening the straps.   
“Wait.” said Hannibal, his head rearing back gently.  
“What is it Lecter?” The guard, Thomas grunted, annoyed.  
"I'd would prefer it if Miss.Hemings put my mask on.." He said gesturing to her with a nod. The guards looked over their shoulders to the woman, and then back to Lecter.   
"Would you...would you mind..?" Thomas asked hesitantly, holding the mask with an outstretched hand.  
Coraline looked from one guard to the other, the smirk on Hannibal’s face only increasing the redness in her cheeks. She sighed, assenting and hesitantly taking the mask in her hands, walking into the cell. Hannibal watched with those wide, crazed eyes, the smile on his face spreading the closer and closer she got.  
“Not too tight please-” he whispered with a wink, giving her an amused expression.  
Coraline nodded, her face going pink and flustering as she pursed her lips. Standing up on her tiptoes to reach around the back of his head, fixing the mask to his face.  
Hannibal watched her, this time from a more intimate perspective as she buckled the straps around his head. Her breath fanned against his skin, smelling of mouthwash and mint. Those wide brown eyes of hers never faltering from his.   
Once she was finished she took a step back, her body trembling.   
“Is it too tight?” she asked carefully  
“No, It’s just fine, thank you.” He replied.

“Let’s get this sick bastard into solitary.” Clark sighed, running a hand over his face in frustration.   
One by one, just as they had came, the guards left down the hall. Clarke grabbing the handles behind Lecter and began wheeling him out of the cell.  
“See you soon.” Hannibal said as he passed her, watching her through a sideglance.


	3. Drawings and Operations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been super busy! I'm fixing up how I write these chapters so I hope you guys like it! I'm going to set up an upload schedule soon so stay tuned!

Coraline remained frozen where she stood in Lecter’s cell, her hand raising up to her thumping chest. Her pulse thumped in her ears loudly and her face felt hot. It felt heavy within the stone confines of the cell, it was almost suffocating. She wondered if it was Lecter that had left such a oppresive aura in the room or if he too suffered the confined heaviness within the room. No windows, no sunlight, it felt as if all oxygen had been sucked dry from the place, making her desperate for air. However, Caroline stood in place, her glazed over eyes staring blankly at his drawings, all those vast charcoal cathedrals from a view seen long ago, through those peering red eyes. She walked over to the stainless steed desk that was bolted to the floor, all of his papers, magazines and drawings where neatly stacked, his pens and charcoal pieces set beside them.  
Coraline hesitantly lifted the note pad. The top page was blank, save for a few scribbles here and there from when his felt pens where probably running low on ink. She could faintly make out his delicate handwriting on the pages behind. Curiosity urged her to look inside, but she refrained. She knew better than to snoop. Setting the note paper down she grabbed the stack of butcher paper he used to sketch. The top drawing was of a woman, her back turned and arms outstretched in front of a cliffs edge. Her hair reached the small of her bare back. Coraline carefully ran her finger beside the shaded outline of her hip, careful not to smudge his work. When she was done she flipped to the next drawing. This one was of another woman, however this time she was nude, strewn out across what looked like silken ruffled sheets. Her hand rested over her face while her arm rested over her torso, the hand brushing against her collarbones. Her breasts where supple and gently shaded along with her thighs and hips. She was beautiful. Coraline found herself wanting more and more to know this woman he drew. She turned the paper slowly, her eyes hitting the the second to last drawing. In an instant she felt as though her blood began to pool around her head and stomach. Her pulse which had calmed down a little spiked up again, throbbing behind her eyes. It was the same woman, she reconized the shape of the body, the breasts and hips, only this time her face was in view. It was Caroline’s face that the body belonged too.  
Caroline rose her hand to her mouth as she studied the drawing, the shaded apples of her cheeks, her shapely lips, her dark hair laid out behind her. It was as breathtaking as it was terrifying. In the corner she saw that same delicate writing as she saw on the notepad.

'No doubt Chilton will have these little things taken away from me Caroline Hemings. I want you to keep this however, I made it for you to enjoy. It was quite enjoyable for me to produce it for you.  
Ta Ta,  
Hannibal Lecter  
(P.S. I made another sketch for you behind this one, it is yours if you should choose to keep it.)'

Coraline read over the message twice with wide eyes. She could hear the metallic and lucid voice of his in her head as she read. Shakily she turning to the last drawing in the pile. As soon as Caroline looked she quickly turned away, her eyes clasping shut. It was of Bateman. Though it would of been impossible for Lecter to watch the unfolding of Batemans action's, his imagination was rather creative.  
She took a deep breath, composing herself before she turned back to the sketch. There was an influx of emotions; Anger, confusion, fear, and what disgusted her the most was the tinges of appreciation, and interest.  
She rolled up the two drawings and stuffed them in her belt. She left her purse and her jacket at home.  
She took one last look around the heavy cell before stepping out into the cool hallway, sucking air into her lungs deeply. It wasn’t like the atmosphere in Hannibal’s cell but it was better by a long shot.  
“Hemings.”  
Coraline looked down the hall to where Clarke stood, his sleeves rolled up a tad. There was a tattoo on his forearm, something military. In one of his large hands he held two trash bags.  
“Yeah?”  
“Lecter’s all set and cozy, Chilton says we gotta gut the place. Drawings, paper, pens, toilet seat. The whole nine yards.” He said as he passed her into the cell’s entrance. He rolled up the magazines, the drawings and tossed them into the plastic trash bag.  
“You’re not throwing them away are you?” Coraline asked without thinking.  
“What else are we gonna do? We could sell them, maybe get a vending machine upstairs but press would eat that up.” He began taking the drawings off of the walls.  
“I’ve seen the Tattler tabloids."  
Coraline pursed her lips. There was something so undignified about such a punishment. The humiliation with the toilet seat, tearing away a mans outreach.  
“Did you throw away his books as well?” She asked  
“Oh no. We keep his books upstairs in cleaning storage, next to the Draino, they’re mighty water damaged but Chilton insisted.” He began unscrewing the lid to his toilet seat when he turned around.  
“Hey Hemings, these damn safety bolts are a bitch to get out. Can you take the trash bag upstairs passed the back entrance, the dumpsters there.”  
"Sure, I'll be back down in a bit.”  
Coraline’s teeth clicked together a bit. She grabbed the trashbag and tied the end of it and made her way down the hallway.

Passing through back exit of the building, she found her way to the dumpster. She opened the trash bag and pulled out one of the beautiful gothic cathedrals and admired it. The smudging marks where the same as the ones on the drawings she had rolled up in her belt. She sighed and reached over to open the dumpster lid.  
“Hey, what are ya doing?” A deep baritone voice asked her from behind.  
Coraline jumped, her head whipping to the side to find the voices owner. Her gaze met with a large man, dressed in the same orderly uniform Clarke wore. He was tall, thick about the waist and had a dark brown complexion.  
“Oh, I’m just throwing these out, on orders.” She breathed out nervously, trying to calm down from her little scare.  
“Lecter’s stuff?”  
“Yeah.. “  
“Lemme see some of it.”  
Coraline looked down at the bag in her hands and then back up to the orderly. She saw no harm in letting him look. She gave him the bag.  
The orderly whistled while he unrolled one of the drawings.  
“Ain’t that just amazing? I work here on and off throughout the week upstairs so I never get to see this stuff.”  
“Yeah, it’s from Spain.” She replied, remembering how Lecter told her.  
“Say, you mind if I keep these? I won’t sell them or nothin’, They would just make some cool shit to frame.”  
Coraline went silent, her eyes gazing over the bag in his big brown hand.  
“I guess you could- its better than the dumpster.” She shrugged.  
“Nice, thank you,” The orderly smiled, “What's your name? I haven’t seen you here before.”  
“Cora- Coraline Hemings, I’m new.“ She stuttered, remembering how Hannibal asked for her full name.  
“Well, It’s nice to meet you Coraline- the names Barney.”  
With that he held his dark hand out to her, which she shook.


	4. Drawings and Operations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been super busy! I'm fixing up how I write these chapters so I hope you guys like it! I'm going to set up an upload schedule soon so stay tuned!

Coraline remained frozen where she stood in Lecter’s cell, her hand raising up to her thumping chest. Her pulse thumped in her ears loudly and her face felt hot. It felt heavy within the stone confines of the cell, it was almost suffocating. She wondered if it was Lecter that had left such a oppresive aura in the room or if he too suffered the confined heaviness within the room. No windows, no sunlight, it felt as if all oxygen had been sucked dry from the place, making her desperate for air. However, Caroline stood in place, her glazed over eyes staring blankly at his drawings, all those vast charcoal cathedrals from a view seen long ago, through those peering red eyes. She walked over to the stainless steed desk that was bolted to the floor, all of his papers, magazines and drawings where neatly stacked, his pens and charcoal pieces set beside them.   
Coraline hesitantly lifted the note pad. The top page was blank, save for a few scribbles here and there from when his felt pens where probably running low on ink. She could faintly make out his delicate handwriting on the pages behind. Curiosity urged her to look inside, but she refrained. She knew better than to snoop. Setting the note paper down she grabbed the stack of butcher paper he used to sketch. The top drawing was of a woman, her back turned and arms outstretched in front of a cliffs edge. Her hair reached the small of her bare back. Coraline carefully ran her finger beside the shaded outline of her hip, careful not to smudge his work. When she was done she flipped to the next drawing. This one was of another woman, however this time she was nude, strewn out across what looked like silken ruffled sheets. Her hand rested over her face while her arm rested over her torso, the hand brushing against her collarbones. Her breasts where supple and gently shaded along with her thighs and hips. She was beautiful. Coraline found herself wanting more and more to know this woman he drew. She turned the paper slowly, her eyes hitting the the second to last drawing. In an instant she felt as though her blood began to pool around her head and stomach. Her pulse which had calmed down a little spiked up again, throbbing behind her eyes. It was the same woman, she reconized the shape of the body, the breasts and hips, only this time her face was in view. It was Caroline’s face that the body belonged too.  
Caroline rose her hand to her mouth as she studied the drawing, the shaded apples of her cheeks, her shapely lips, her dark hair laid out behind her. It was as breathtaking as it was terrifying. In the corner she saw that same delicate writing as she saw on the notepad.

'No doubt Chilton will have these little things taken away from me Caroline Hemings. I want you to keep this however, I made it for you to enjoy. It was quite enjoyable for me to produce it for you.  
Ta Ta,  
Hannibal Lecter  
(P.S. I made another sketch for you behind this one, it is yours if you should choose to keep it.)'

Coraline read over the message twice with wide eyes. She could hear the metallic and lucid voice of his in her head as she read. Shakily she turning to the last drawing in the pile. As soon as Caroline looked she quickly turned away, her eyes clasping shut. It was of Bateman. Though it would of been impossible for Lecter to watch the unfolding of Batemans action's, his imagination was rather creative.  
She took a deep breath, composing herself before she turned back to the sketch. There was an influx of emotions; Anger, confusion, fear, and what disgusted her the most was the tinges of appreciation, and interest.   
She rolled up the two drawings and stuffed them in her belt. She left her purse and her jacket at home.  
She took one last look around the heavy cell before stepping out into the cool hallway, sucking air into her lungs deeply. It wasn’t like the atmosphere in Hannibal’s cell but it was better by a long shot.   
“Hemings.”   
Coraline looked down the hall to where Clarke stood, his sleeves rolled up a tad. There was a tattoo on his forearm, something military. In one of his large hands he held two trash bags.  
“Yeah?”  
“Lecter’s all set and cozy, Chilton says we gotta gut the place. Drawings, paper, pens, toilet seat. The whole nine yards.” He said as he passed her into the cell’s entrance. He rolled up the magazines, the drawings and tossed them into the plastic trash bag.   
“You’re not throwing them away are you?” Coraline asked without thinking.  
“What else are we gonna do? We could sell them, maybe get a vending machine upstairs but press would eat that up.” He began taking the drawings off of the walls.  
“I’ve seen the Tattler tabloids."  
Coraline pursed her lips. There was something so undignified about such a punishment. The humiliation with the toilet seat, tearing away a mans outreach.  
“Did you throw away his books as well?” She asked  
“Oh no. We keep his books upstairs in cleaning storage, next to the Draino, they’re mighty water damaged but Chilton insisted.” He began unscrewing the lid to his toilet seat when he turned around.  
“Hey Hemings, these damn safety bolts are a bitch to get out. Can you take the trash bag upstairs passed the back entrance, the dumpsters there.”  
"Sure, I'll be back down in a bit.”   
Coraline’s teeth clicked together a bit. She grabbed the trashbag and tied the end of it and made her way down the hallway.

Passing through back exit of the building, she found her way to the dumpster. She opened the trash bag and pulled out one of the beautiful gothic cathedrals and admired it. The smudging marks where the same as the ones on the drawings she had rolled up in her belt. She sighed and reached over to open the dumpster lid.  
“Hey, what are ya doing?” A deep baritone voice asked her from behind.  
Coraline jumped, her head whipping to the side to find the voices owner. Her gaze met with a large man, dressed in the same orderly uniform Clarke wore. He was tall, thick about the waist and had a dark brown complexion.  
“Oh, I’m just throwing these out, on orders.” She breathed out nervously, trying to calm down from her little scare.  
“Lecter’s stuff?”  
“Yeah.. “  
“Lemme see some of it.”  
Coraline looked down at the bag in her hands and then back up to the orderly. She saw no harm in letting him look. She gave him the bag.  
The orderly whistled while he unrolled one of the drawings.   
“Ain’t that just amazing? I work here on and off throughout the week upstairs so I never get to see this stuff.”  
“Yeah, it’s from Spain.” She replied, remembering how Lecter told her.  
“Say, you mind if I keep these? I won’t sell them or nothin’, They would just make some cool shit to frame.”  
Coraline went silent, her eyes gazing over the bag in his big brown hand.  
“I guess you could- its better than the dumpster.” She shrugged.  
“Nice, thank you,” The orderly smiled, “What's your name? I haven’t seen you here before.”  
“Cora- Coraline Hemings, I’m new.“ She stuttered, remembering how Hannibal asked for her full name.   
“Well, It’s nice to meet you Coraline- the names Barney.”  
With that he held his dark hand out to her, which she shook.


	5. Update

Hello guys! I'm sorry that I did not update at all this week. It was Thanksgiving!! The next update will be up around some time this week! Thank you all for being so patient

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to comment your thoughts, comments, and constructive criticism!  
> -A


End file.
